


We are partners now

by ShatrisLerran



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda tried to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are partners now

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [monicawoe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/pseuds/monicawoe) for beta-reading and corrections.

Steve was sitting on the couch in the Avengers Tower finishing his tea. The living room was empty; he didn't know where the others were, but it didn't matter at this late hour. He tried to read a book but at some point realized that he wasn't even looking at the pages.

His mind was still flooded with memories he'd stubbornly tried to put aside but couldn't. Peggy in her red dress, he heard her voice, felt her hand in his own, even smelled her perfume. Suddenly he realized that the memories were becoming more and more strong and powerful. More realistic than usual…

He abruptly raised his hand and grabbed Wanda’s forearm. He turned to her, caught her eyes and said, "We are partners now, please, don’t do that. Never." Wanda glared at him but then she just nodded silently.

Steve released her hand and Wanda ran away as fast as she could. When she was in the doorway, she stopped for a moment and whispered: "I just wanted to help". Then she left.

“Never”, he repeated to the emptiness. "There's no need”.


End file.
